


and the battle ends

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, Cross-species Relationship, Don't Judge Me, First Meetings, Fluff, My First Fanart, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Other, PELK, Size Difference, everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>their gazes meet across the battlefield</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the battle ends

**Author's Note:**

> NEW OTP! *___________*


End file.
